The present invention relates to the field of electric toothbrushes, more specifically, an electronic toothbrush that is able to fold up for storage when not in use.
Electronic toothbrushes have been around for quite some time, and aid in cleaning teeth. However, electronic toothbrushes are bulky in size, which can be problematic when traveling. What is needed and is accomplished in this patent application is an electric toothbrush that is able to collapse onto itself when not in use, and which includes a floss dispenser on a distal end.